


твоё солнце

by marshall_line



Category: C-Pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>его дождями не затопить</p>
            </blockquote>





	твоё солнце

рэйни говорит: здравствуй.

говорит: мне сказали, ты похожа на солнце.

и тэён прикрывает ладошкой улыбку. это просто волосы, просто волосы и ничего больше, правда. рэйни качает головой.

_не_

просто.

 

рэйни поёт песни о любви. о чём же ещё петь, ведь так? и они как её имя: потоки холодной воды. тэён слушает — и на неё всё льётся, льётся и льётся. какое солнце, когда.

— _рэйни_?

от дождей её чувств у тэён

наводнение.

 

рэйни говорит: солнце.

говорит: а вокруг только тучи.

и они с тэён совсем не потому, что _рэйни_ , а. это просто волосы, повторяет она. других объяснений у тэён никогда не было.

 

выбившаяся прядь — блик. тэён машинально заправляет её за ухо. рэйни в этот момент касается её руки и отводит в сторону, словно хочет сказать _красиво, больше не трогай_.

почему-то совсем не холодно.

спрятать улыбку у тэён не получается.

 

рэйни говорит: спой мне.

говорит: у тебя ведь тоже.

_дожди_.

тэён не знает, о чём она может спеть рэйни, но. слова и мелодия вспоминаются сами, и тэён поёт ей что-то такое безгранично грустное и тоскливое. а рэйни улыбается.

когда грустно.

 

тэён ниже и тоньше, совсем на чуть-чуть, но этого достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя ещё меньше, ещё незначительнее. рэйни не убеждает её в обратном, только поёт тэён о том, как.

_она прекрасна_.

(одними губами)

её поцелуи — летний дождь, а тэён кажется, что сегодня будет гроза.

 

тэён говорит: не затопи.

рэйни нечем топить. все её дожди уже давно закончились. это просто имя, просто имя и ничего больше, правда. и ей хочется прикрыть улыбку, и глаза. чтобы себя не выдать, чтобы не видеть.

как тэён улыбается ей в ответ.

как она всё-таки похожа на солнце, ведь—

_не_

просто.

 

рэйни плачет.

когда счастлива.


End file.
